


Back to the Shade

by DawnShellian



Category: War in the Shade (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, So this is after the engagement party, Well this is it, and there's sort of a time travel?, for one of the khimaera at least, you know when you wake up in another's body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnShellian/pseuds/DawnShellian
Summary: Khimaera finds himself in the body of his old boss.Ooookay, first fic I ever post, and this is mainly because there is just one work here on War In The Shade ? What the heck people, go read it ??





	1. Waking up from a dream to a nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Another reason I wrote this is because the thought of Khimaera in Cross's body watching himself in the mirror and going "WTF" made me laugh.

He was staring at the mirror, not believing it. Even thought his sensations, all he felt was real - not a dream.  
This - this was not possible, Khimaera thought.  
Okay - this was real, so somehow, he was in the body of his old boss.  
_Why - how - why - how - why - how... okay, this is not the point. The point is... how to go back to my own body. Gods, is Ada okay?_  
"Do you need anything, sir?"  
"What?"  
The domestic watched him with a mixture of puzzledness and anguish.  
"I can call your breakfast, or send for a doctor, sir. You seem ill."  
"Iah... No, that's okay."  
"Then Amiada reports that the courses are going great."  
"Amiada... ?"  
"Yes, for your fiancee? The etiquette lessons."  
The domestic was really confused this time. He - he was going into shock. A part of his brain took over.  
"Right. I don't need anything - for now."  
That was the cue the domestic needed to flee. Passing a hand on his face, not recognizing it, he wondered what he had done to go back to that time, as the bastard no less!  
Whatever gods were watching, he wouldn't let them enjoy this. He went out of the room into these accursed corridors he had almost successfully erased of his memories and headed straight to the lesson room. He needed to make sure his assumptions were correct. The closer he was, the more the knots in his stomach settled. He recognized her voice. That couldn't be - she was not here anymore, she was saved, she...  
Ada saw him, anxious and hopeful.  
"Cross! Is - is everything alright?"  
Khimaera looked sideways and held a breath. His own face stared back at him, full of animosity.  
This.  
Was.  
Not.  
Happening.


	2. You see you in others and others in you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross is behaving reaaaally strange

Cross stood in the doorway, still watching him sideways before his gaze went back to his fiancée. Khimaera kept the pokerface he hoped wasn’t too bad. Ada was obviously confused – she didn’t expect him before a few hours.  
He was behaving strange, Khimaera decided. Seemed lost. He didn’t think he would ever see this emotion on his face. Not control, not satisfaction, not anger nor annoyance.  
Cross straightened himself and spoke carefully – too carefully. What was he hiding?  
“Amiada. I was told this was going well.”  
“My lord, I am pleased to tell...”  
“Of course. I think it is enough for today, you can go.”  
Ada was way too happy about it. Khimaera was perplex. This kindess would be followed by something else. This was how Cross worked. But he only smiled at Ada, almost painfully.  
“Ada, my... dear, you can do whatever you want today. But I must borrow your bodyguard. Khimaera, come on.”  
“Yes sir”  
He followed his boss silently. Cross seemed more and more restless, looking left and right. He entered his office, Khimaera behind him, and leaned against his desk.  
Khimaera placed himself near the door and waited patiently. He would not give him the satisfaction of annoying him to death. After a while, Cross opened his mouth.  
“So... I guess you’re not Cross then.”  
Anger left Khimaera for the first time in days, just a instant, and his eyebrows shot up.  
“Yeah, definitely not him.”  
“I don’t understand, _sir_.”  
“Of course.”  
The Merwynian had his arms crossed, thinking hard. Khimaera could not hold back a gesture of impatience. Cross looked up.  
“I’m sorry. I try to find a good way to explain to you. For you to believe me. And not frighten you.”  
There – this was too much, so unlike him. And he was serious about it.  
“Sir?”  
Cross rubbed his neck.  
“Please don’t call me that.”  
“And call you _what_, then, [red-haired ass]?”  
Khimaera suddenly thought, maybe this was why he acted like that, maybe this was to fire him over something petty, maybe this... until Cross_ laughed_. It was not loud, not long, even a little bit dry, but a laugh nonetheless. Khimaera felt his cheeks burn and clenched his teeth.  
"No, wait, don't be mad." Cross's smile was lost already "[Maybe it's better if I explain like this.]"  
Khimaera felt his heart fell to the bottom of his boots.  
"[You speak Daer.]"  
This was too much. He just insulted the one who payed him, in a language he was sure he didn't know. Khimaera laughed this time, a bit desperate. Cross's eyes widened and he took a step towards him.  
"[Okay, don't need to freak out, I am not Cross.]"  
"[That makes even less sense ! You _are_ Cross Thederin and if you really understand me, do not take another step]"  
Cross obeyed, lifted his hands in surrender, then pinched his nose.  
"[If you react like this at that, you won't like the following. Sit, please.]" He gestured towards a chair. Khimaera obeyed, a wary eye still on his boss.  
"[Let's get this over with. I am not Cross. I am you. Not the _you_ you, but... well close enough, yesterday I was still me - you - and the next morning I am in this bastard body with no idea how I got here. Does that make any sense? I can prove it to you.]"  
Khimaera's throat let out a weak noise. After a silence, he tried to process what he just heard.  
"[H- how?]"  
Cross - or the other him - raised his shoulders.  
"[Why tell me then?]"  
"[Isn't that obvious? You're me, you are the only one I can prove my story to, and... one of the only one I trust here. I need to go back from where I come from.]"  
Khimaera watched his hands. Were they really his? This didn't seem a dream, but it sure sounded like one. A bad dream. One of those that did not _make sense_. He buried his face in those hands. Trying not to sound too shaky, he asked:  
"[So then, what do we do?]"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I thought I wouldn't do the second chapter so quickly, but this scene was stuck in my head I needed to GET IT OUT

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, that's it, very short, I knowww. I don't know if I will continue. If you want more of this, just tell me, I will be happy to use my brain for that.
> 
> Oh, and English is not my native language, don't hesitate to correct any mistakes :)


End file.
